


the boney king of nowhere

by lupulangia



Series: tacks for snacks [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-22
Updated: 2008-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupulangia/pseuds/lupulangia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the tacks for snacks series, sequel to  get up slowly</p>
            </blockquote>





	the boney king of nowhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celeloriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeloriel/gifts), [lalaietha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/gifts).



> For celeloriel and lalaietha-  
> Sun and feathers

Maybe. I  decided  it  was  worth  it,  to  satisfy  my  need  to  validate.  I  would  read  the  spy's  conclusions  but  I would still insist on other sources before I drew conclusions.  Maybe.

I began reading Ashley's notes;

There  is  no  time  on  the  land,  it  is  an  illusion.  (immortal) Ninety  percent  of  the  estate  is  concealed  underground. There  are  several  different  cells  being  concealed,  each  one  of  which  cages  a  particular  God. Four  cells  are  not  independent  two  are  linked  on  the  left  and  two  are  linked  on  the  right.   The  God  who  represents  as  mother  is  linked  to  the  God  who  represents  as  father,  only  they don't  appear  to  be  linked.    In  one  cell  she  is  as  she  appears  woman.    She  controls  the  moods. Of  all  the  people  in  the  73165.    visitor  or  not. Her  link  controls  the  rain.    I  was  not  able  to  actually  see  it  but  I  do  know  that  when  she  weeps the  skies  weep  as  well.   She  weeps  for  Daniel. Daniel  wants  to  live  above  ground.    Every  time  he  ventures  out,  he  is  subject  to  TIME.  He  ages.   There  are  two  horses.    One  of  them  is  Daniel.    Yes,  Daniel.    He  is  a  shapeshifter.   The  other  horse  is  black,  and  the  eye  IS  staring.   The  eye  is  everywhere. On  the  father’s  linked  form  there  is  an  eye.    Cyclops.   They  ARE  inbred  with  the  animals. The  black  horse  is  Daniel’s  father. The  black  horse  and  the  kind  horse  have  been  seen  interacting  when  they  believed   themselves  to  be  alone. The  horses  communicate  silently. The  black  horse  enslaves  the  kind  one.    The  black  horse  pokes  the  gentle  horse's  eye.   The  black  horse  is  linked  directly  to  the  Cyclops.    The  Cyclops  is  the  father.  (not   the  presented  form) the  black  horse  will  follow  you  if  you  lead  on  that  you  don't  notice. Carrots  are  the  only  thing  to  distract  him. If  you  leave  carrots  out  in  a  misleading  path,  you  can  rearrange  the  black  horse's   path  until  YOU  are  the  one  looking  at  HIM. Daniel's  hat  covers  his  eye. His  father’s  hat  is  a  distraction.    His  eye  is  never  covered. Daniel  is  the  God  of  sound.    He  can  hear  anything  from  anywhere  including  the   thoughts  of  everyone.    That's  why  his  songs  are  so  nice. The  brother  Ronald  controls  sleep.    He  is  kind. The  aunt  controls  human  vision.    She  places  distractions,  fog,  or  smoke  but  she   can  also  place  arrows  and  magnifiers.   The  cousin  controls  who  can  and  cannot  come  close.    He  also  controls  the  speed   at  which  they  are  permitted  to  approach.    He  pretends  to  be  indifferent  and   unknowing  maybe  even  a  traitor.    He  is  full  of  insight. All  family  fears  sleep  due  to  the  black  horse. They  know  it  is  the  other  horse  he  seeks.    Nobody  will  say  as  much  I  have  seen  it. They  live  in  fear  of  being  bound. Every  night  the  black  horse  creeps.  He  attempts  to  chain  the  other  one. The  gentle  horse  can  easily  kill  the  black  one.    He  is  too  kind.   He  creeps  around  and  his  eye  stares  about  and  he  tries  to  be  quiet  but  he  is hooved. The  black  horse  breathes  hard.  (this  was  my  first  clue) His  breathing  at  first  sounds  like  the  other  horse. Don't  let  it  fool  you. They become mortal when they are above ground. (Ashley's journal continues in 'a fever you can't sweat out')


End file.
